The Secrets We Have
by gnarley
Summary: Isamu has been haunted by her past for a century. Her Zanpakuto's ability to tell the future from a limited point of view has put her through hell, and now the opportunity has come along to help the soul society. Perhaps she'll find something, or someone along the way. Kenpachi/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach because if I did, we would see a lot more of Isshin as a Soul Reaper.

**Summary: **Isamu has been haunted by her past for the past century, with her Zanpakuto's ability to tell the future from a limited point of view, has put her through hell. With the Gotei 13 and Central 46 refusing to believe her about someone betraying the Soul Society she has to where else to turn to other then secluding herself in her office at the Kido Corps headquarters. That is until a certain orange haired substitute soul reaper breaks into the Soul Society to save Rukia Kuchiki from execution, and she soon becomes involved with the Court Guard Squads again, secrets will be revealed and … love? will fill the air.

_-:-_

In a small office in the outskirts on the Soul Society sat a young woman, relaxing behind her desk feet up with a bottle of Sake in hand. The female wore a version of the traditional haori of the Kido Corps but it only came to her waist, a smaller collar and fit snuggly to her frame and was red, the outfit she head underneath the jacket was like that of Soifon and Yoruichi's but ended in shorts. The woman was attractive, she was strong and petite yet developed well, with long black hair which was somewhat spikey, bangs covered the right hand side of her forehead. Her brown eyes that were normally filled with happiness and humor were now showing that of remorse and sorrow, a scowl looked as if it was permanently sketched into her face.

If someone was to look at her at that moment in time, they would think she looked pissed off, but as of right then it was the complete opposite, she was amused, and _almost_ excited. Almost being the key word, if she knew the Gotei thirteen would ask for hers and the Kido Corps help then there was a chance she'd be more enthusiastic. The woman had just received a visit from an old friend and Cousin Kukaku Shiba telling her about Yoruichi's return and helping several Ryoka break into the Seireitei at Kisuke's request.

'_Why are you telling me this, Kukaku?' the woman had asked glaring at her younger cousin. _

'_I just thought you'd like to know, seeing as old friends are involved' Kukaku replied with a smirk._

'_Don't beat around the bush kid, you wouldn't come here to tell me just for that, now tell me, what is it that you want Shiba?' growled the woman._

'_Shiba?' voiced Kukaku as she raised an eyebrow and shook her head. 'I want you to lower the barrier of the Seireitei, either that or lessen the force, because we both know they'll never break through at full strength, especially when you placed the barrier yourself.'_

'_Don't try to flatter me 'Kaku.'_

'_What's your answer?' _

'_I'll think about it… you said Kisuke and Yoruichi are involved?' the woman asked curiously._

_The head of the Shiba clan smirked at the woman and shook her head. 'I'll see you around, Isamu."_

"Tch – there's a reason I don't get involved with Gotei affairs," the woman named Isamu said out loud.

"Captain," a voice called through the door, followed by a knock.

"Come in, Hoshi." A girl who looked to be in her late teens rushed into the dark office, cringing as she saw her Captain seated behind her desk drinking. "What's the panic, Lieutenant?"

"Captain, Ryoka have entered the Seireitei!" said Hoshi bowing at the waist. When she received no reply from her Captain besides a laugh, Hoshi said and continued her explanation. "They've entered through your barrier."

Sighing, Isamu took one last swig of her Sake and threw her legs off the desk, standing up. "I already know."

"What?" Hoshi gasped, shocked.

"I said I already know, you think being my Lieutenant you would know I can tell when one of my Kido spells is broken?"

"I'm sorry Captain; I should have known forgive me, but why aren't you worried?"

"If the Seireitei needed my help, Hoshi, they would ask me," replied Isamu, grabbing her Zanpakuto in one hand and her Kido staff in the other and walked toward the door.

"You know what's happening don't you? Shiryoku told you, didn't she?" asked the Lieutenant of the kidoshu following her commander out of her office.

"Shiryoku is a very wise woman, but even her powers of being able to see the future can't show the outcome of the upcoming events. "

"So you knew people were going to break into the Seireitei? Why didn't you report this to Central 46 or the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?" questioned Hoshi gazing at her captain in awe.

"It was fuzzy who, I was shown the vision years ago, but I have a feeling I know who now, and besides," Isamu stopped walking and turned to the younger girl. "I have been known to jump to conclusion when it comes to Shiryoku's abilities, Central 46 and the Gotei thirteen are cautious when it comes to these visions, some they refuse to believe."

"But…"

Isamu gave Hoshi an unnoticeable smile and shook her head. "Why all the questions tonight, Hoshi? You've never been this interested in Shiryoku before."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just thinking about when she told you the Soul Society was going too betrayed, but it had already happened when she showed you," replied Hoshi as her looked down at her hands as she fidgeted.

Isamu's breath got caught in her throat before she swore to herself. "Hoshi go and get third seat Michi Daishi and watch the Kidoshu until I get back."

"Uh, yes ma'am," replied Hoshi bowing to the Kido Corps Commander, furrowing her eyebrows. When she stood up straight her Captain had disappeared and Hoshi ran off to inform her fellow officer about the recent events.

_-:-_

"_This is strange don't you think?" asked a man with long white hair pulled back, as he turned to his fellow Captain seated beside him._

"_Indeed, it's rare to have two Captains promoted to The Royal Guard within the same decade," replied a man in a straw hat. "How do you think the twin's will react to this, Jushiro?"_

"_I don't know Shunsui, I don't even know how the rest of the Gotei thirteen is going to react, we've never seen Isshin and Isamu separated before, heck they're the best Captain and Lieutenant Pair in the Soul Society," said Jushiro solemnly._

_The man named Shunsui sighed and lifted a cup filled with tea to his lips and let out a chuckle. "I wonder how the Eleventh division is going to react when they hear their beloved Captain has 'retired'."_

"_Upset, and scared, Isamu can be pretty scary when she's angry, and you can bet she'll be angry about her brother leaving," joked the white haired Captain. "You can come out now Isamu."_

_Both men turned too looked towards the door of the room, to see a woman about eighteen years in looks walk into the room with a sad look. "He's really leaving… isn't he?"_

"_I'm afraid so Isa, the Royal Guard said they've had their eye on Isshin since he entered the academy, and when he became the Captain of the Eleventh that topped it all off," replied Jushiro as he and Shunsui moved over to let the girl sit between them._

"_The Royal Guard… is that… is that where Captain Hikifune went when Kisuke took over?" questioned the young Lieutenant. _

"_Yes, that's why we were saying, it's weird for them to recruit two Captains within the same time frame, it's only been eight years since Kisuke took over for Kirio," said Shunsui smiling at girl as he put his arm around her shoulders to give her a hug._

"_It's safe to assume the Royal Guard protects the Spirit King right?" said Isamu, full of many questions. When she received a nod for yes in return she continued. "What do they want with a Head of a Noble family, aren't we supposed to be here to help run the Soul Society?"_

"_He'll still be the head of the Kurosaki family, until something happens, he will always be the Head of the Kurosaki house." _

"_But… he won't be here for me to help him; I can't protect him if he's in a different dimension." As Isamu talked tears started to roll down her cheeks._

"_Awe, is the tough Eleventh Division Lieutenant crying? I'm sure your squad would just _love _to hear about it," joked the Captain of the Eighth. _

"_Shut up Shunsui," laughed Isamu halfheartedly. "Kami, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."_

_-:-_

_That's right, it's been a little over a hundred years since both Isshin and I were the head of the Eleventh, _thought Isamu as she stood in front of the Sekkiseki wall of the Seireitei, contemplating whether to enter or not.

"Hey you!" called the voice of the guard pointing at Isamu. "You have no business to be here, now leave."

Making up her mind, Isamu turned her head to look at the guard, clearly annoyed. "Obviously you don't know how you are talking to, I am Isamu Kurosaki, Commander of the Kido Corps and Head of the Noble house of Kurosaki now open the gate."

The Guard took a step back taking a look at the woman; it had been years since anyone had seen the Noble Head/ Dai Kidocho. "I am sorry Lady Kurosaki, please forgive me, I wasn't informed you would be coming tonight you see there has been –

"A break into the Seireitei, don't you think I know that? Why else would I be here? Now please move and let me into the Seireitei I must speak the Captain Commander immediately," growled Isamu interrupting the big man, her patience growing thin.

"I was told not to let anyone in or out of the Seireitei," replied the man unsure of himself.

"Let's put it this way, we can do this the easy way… or the hard way, preferably I would like to do this the hard way seeing as I haven't had a decent fight in several decades, but I'll spare you if you just open the goddamn gate."

"Uh… yes ma'am," replied the guard as he began opening the door, realizing there was no way he could win against her knowing there had to be a reason she was the Kido Corp Commander.

The minute the gate was open enough for Isamu's body to fit she was gone, shunpoing towards the first division.

_-:-_

"Michi!" yelled Hoshi as she stormed into the room belonging to the Kido Corps third seat.

"Go away!" grumbled the woman from under the covers of her bed only to have them ripped away from her body. "Ugh, Hoshi what the hell are you doing?"

"Ryoka have entered the Seireitei," stated the Lieutenant sitting down beside Michi's futon, hugging her knees to her chest.

Sleepily the third seat lifted her head to look at her superior and then sat up straight rubbing her eyes. The Lieutenant was an average girl, she was average height, average weight, and average in size all around, the only thing thank made her stick out in a crowd was her light celadon green hair tied back in a curly pony tail and purple eyes to match. Michi on the other hand was beautiful in any man and woman's eyes, she was taller than Hoshi, and far more developed then her as well. Michi's bangs hung across her forehead, her hair was light blonde dyed black at the tips, tied up in pig tails making her look younger then she actually was, with emerald green eyes. The third seat also had love for ink being embedded in her skin with a needle.

"Why are you telling me this, why don't you go tell Captain Kurosaki?" moaned Michi wanting to go back to sleep.

"I did, she already knew."

"Zanpakuto?" asked the sleepy girl eyeing up her Lieutenant and friend.

"Well, yes, but she didn't know when, but she could also sense when her Kido barrier was broken," replied Hoshi.

"Where is the Captain?"

"She ran off… I think she went to the Seireitei."

Michi looked surprised with the information of their Captain going to the Seireitei, Isamu never went anywhere unless she was called, and she hadn't been called forward by the Head Captain of Court Guard Squads in almost twenty years. "She wasn't called… was she?"

"Nope, she just left, and told me that you and I were in charge."

Michi let out a large annoyed sigh, and fell back on her futon bed and grabbed her pillow to scream. "Ugh, the one time we actually get to be in charge of the whole place and it's during the middle of the night when no one's awake to boss around."

Hoshi giggled at her friend's action. "That never stopped you from bossing everyone around before."

"Shut up, Lieutenant," Michi said rolling her eyes and laughing as she proceeded to beat Hoshi with the pillow she held in her hand.

_-:-_

**AN: **=] Hey wonderful readers… I started yet another story … because I am amazing haha. But this story just came to my mind and I wanted to start it before I lost the idea!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are interested in more. Thank you for reading!

Please be kind and review =], your opinions are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach, although I wish I did at the moment for I am tired of Aizen still being alive, not knowing what is happening to Ichi, and not knowing where the hell Grimmjow is… clearly he didn't die and just disappeared with Nel.

**Thank you MarieRock :D I adore you, thank you for your review, and I don't know how soon the interactions with Isshin and Ichigo are going to happen.**

Isamu must have used all her courage when she was dealing with the gate guardian, because as of that moment she was standing outside the Captains General office door nervous about entering. It had been roughly twenty years since she spoke to Captain Yamamoto and they weren't on the best of terms the last time they spoke and a hundred years since she had anything to do with the Gotei thirteen.

"You may enter, Kido Commander Kurosaki," called the rough voice of the elderly Captain. Letting out a big sigh, Isamu opened the large doors of the office. "May I ask why, the Captain of the Kido Corps has been standing outside my door for the past fifteen minutes?"

Clutching her Kido staff in her left hand tighter, the woman bowed in respect to the leader of the Gotei thirteen. "My apologies General Yamamoto, I was contemplating whether I should be here or not, seeing as we haven't really talked for over twenty years."

"Ah yes, please have a seat Miss Kurosaki, I hope we can both see pass the argument that caused us to lose touch, but understand that I can't accept your accusation."

"Yes sir, I have to the realization that isn't going to happen any time soon," she replied with a grudge.

"Now tell me, Isamu, why are you here?" asked the old man, something told the female Captain he already knew the answer as well as something else.

"To confirm the information about Ryoka entering the Seireitei," answered Isamu kneeling to the ground placing her staff beside her and her Zanpakuto in her sash.

"I believe you already know something about that," stated Yamamoto. "Don't think I didn't feel the change in your barrier for about an hour during the time when the Ryoka entered."

"Are you accusing me of helping them, Sir?" shouted Isamu getting angry although he didn't out right accuse her. Truth was she never did agree to Kukaku's request and instead decided to drown her sorrows in Sake.

"No, but something must have been bothering you to have cause such a change in your spiritual pressure."

Isamu looked down at her hands playing with the end of her haori. "I was… thinking about the past and my brother… I guess it affected me somehow."

"You shouldn't live in the past Captain Kurosaki, your brother was stripped of his power and exiled to the World of the Living, you should have to worry about the traitor, you're the Head of Noble Kurosaki family" said Yamamoto giving his opinion to the woman.

The female Captain's head shot up and she glared at the General. "How dare you, he wasn't a traitor and you know that, he choose to go to the Human World to be with the woman he loved, I _never _asked to be the Head of some stupid family – the title doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Isshin. Now please, tell me about the Ryoka, that's the only reason I'm here. I didn't come to argue about my life."

"It is unknown how many have entered, but the other day several people tried to enter the Seireitei by foot, in the lead was a male dressed as a Shinigami with orange hair, one of our Captains foolishly left them alive." Isamu's eyes widened at the mention of orange hair. _It couldn't be… could it?_

"Sir, is there any reason as to why they would want to break into the Seireitei?" asked the black haired woman not knowing if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"I have reason to believe they are her to save Rukia Kuchiki from execution," replied the old man.

"_Kuchiki_," Isamu whispered to herself. "I don't know a Rukia Kuchiki."

"She is The Noble head Byakuya Kuchiki's adopted sister."

"Why is she to be executed? Surely being the Head of a Noble family now Byakuya can save her himself."

"On a mission to the Living World, Rukia Kuchiki was injured by a hollow attack and gave her powers to a human, and then failed to come back to recuperate, breaking laws result in crucial punishment."

"That doesn't sound like something one would be executed for," stated Isamu confused.

"Indeed, but it is what Central 46 permitted."

"Wait, so you don't agree with this either?" she asked in shock.

"No, but there is nothing we can do, Central 46 has been rather odd, they've changed the date of the execution twice already, and put her in the Senzaikyu," replied Yamamoto.

"Isn't that for criminals who've committed a highly offensive crime and are extremely dangerous to the public?" Isamu furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"That is why I don't understand this clearly."

The Kido expert sat quiet for a few moments in thought. "The human… the one this girl gave her powers to…is it the same one who broke into the Soul Society?"

"We believe it is, he meets the same description as the boy Byakuya believed he killed and stripped his powers of," answered the Head Captain.

Before Isamu could answer they were interrupted by a messenger. "Captain Yamamoto I have an important message." The messenger refused to say anymore and looked oddly at the woman sitting in front of the older Captains desk.

"You may continue, this is Captain Isamu of the Kido Corps she has the right to hear whatever it is you need to tell me."

"The message is in regards to that of the Third and Fifth seat of the Eleventh division, both have been defeated in battle and placed into the fourth division, Third Seat Madarame is in intensive care where as Fifth seat Ayasegawa is receiving treatment, and the Captain and Lieutenant are nowhere to be found," said the messenger but as he relayed the message he continued to eye the woman warily and in return she glared at him.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Once the messenger was gone Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked at Isamu. "Before you leave, I would like you stop by the fourth and check on Ikkaku Madarame's condition, you are advanced in healing, and if it's fatal I would like you to heal him."

"Why would I do that? A former Eleventh division member healing another is unheard of, I wouldn't want to ruin their rep now would I?" said Isamu with the roll of her eyes.

"Because if you go to see Ikkaku he might be able to tell you what you want to know about the Ryoka," replied the older Captain, inwardly smirking.

Widening her eyes the wheels in Isamu's head began turning, she needed to get out of this office and to the fourth division and fast. She needed to confirm her suspicion on the Ryoka seeing as Kukaku failed to mention who it was.

"Go, you're eager to get answer. Why? I don't know but I am sure I will know soon."

Nodding her head, Isamu stood grabbing her staff and adjusting the sword in her sash. "Thank you, Captain Yamamoto, if you need help from the Kido Corps, don't hesitate to call. I'll stop by the Fourth first thing tomorrow morning" And with that the Commander of the Kido Corps shunpo'd out of the room.

On her arrival to the fourth the next morning Isamu was sure she scared the hell out of several of the division members when she slammed the front door to the clinic open. Several of the members whispered to each other. _Who is that? I don't know but whoever she is she acts like most of the Eleventh Division members do when they come here._

The woman snorted to herself and interrupted the whisperers. "Where's the Eleventh's third seat's room?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but you aren't permitted to be here," said one girl wearing a pink nurse's outfit.

"Uh huh, and we'll just see what happens to you if you don't let me in," threatened Isamu.

"Uhmm, excuse me miss," interrupted a young male with short brown hair. "I can show you to Ikkaku Madarame's room."

"Alright then, lead the way,"

"Yes, ma'am," answered the boy as he bowed and began walking down the hall leaving Isamu to follow. "He's right through there where that girl is standing."

"Uh, thanks kid," replied Isamu as he walked away and she walked towards the opening.

"Squad twelve Captain I must protest, interrogation of patients is strictly prohibited in the hospital wing…" called out the voice of the girl to someone in the room but was interrupted by someone blowing a hole through the wall.

"Mind your own business." The girl fell to the ground and Isamu stepped beside her giving her a glance before entering the room.

"Master Mayuri…" the girl in the room said to the Captain with the weird hat, but was interrupted. Isamu's eyes widened at the name she called him.

"You shut your mouth too Nemu, or maybe you'd like me to have you pulled to pieces again?"

"No sir, please forgive me master."

"My ,my, Little Mayu is that anyway to treat a lady?" scolded Isamu smirking at the Captain. "Sounds like a painful punishment."

Whipping around the clown looking Captain glared at the woman who now stood in the open doorway. "Who do you think you are?"

"Awe, how sad, I surely hope everyone didn't forget me," laughed Isamu, it felt natural for her to tease the man. "Especially little Akon, although he's probably not little anymore, seeing as you aren't either."

"Tell me who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Isamu, if you don't know my last name then too bad, and I'm here for the same reason as you, to get answers about the Ryoka who penetrated my Kido barrier around the Seireitei."

"Well forget about it this man won't talk," sneered Mayuri glaring at the woman before him, frustrated he couldn't place her name at the moment.

"It's not that I won't talk," came the voice of the bald man on the bed. Both Mayuri and Isamu turned towards the man with a hmm. "It's just that I really don't know anything I don't know who the Ryoka are and I have no idea what they are planning to do."

"So what you're telling me is, even though met and fought against these mysterious invaders in the street you were defeated in battle and then just retreated like a dog without learning a single shred of useful information?" rambled Mayuri.

"I'm afraid so," said the one named Ikkaku, causing Mayuri to freak.

"Ugh, you're pathetic, and a disgrace to the Eleventh, geez," growled Isamu, causing Ikkaku's head to face her and glare.

"It may seem strange to you, sometimes battle is like that. I've not seen this enemy's face nor heard his voice, so I'm afraid I have no information for you."

"You lie," stated the Twelfth division Captain as he clenched his hand and began to raise it in the air. "And now you'll receive punishment appropriate to your failure."

Isamu watched Mayuri from the corner of her eye noticing his hand being caught by another. _Idiot_ she thought.

"Interesting, since when I wonder, are you entitled to discipline squads other than your own, Mayuri," said the gruff voice belonging to the man behind Isamu, who in the commanders mind, was huge as she turned her head to look at the interaction between the two men.

"Zaraki," growled out Mayuri pulling his hand away from the man. "Well since his Captain is here there is no need for me to continue this interrogation. Good Luck getting anything out of him Zaraki." As he began walking out of the doorway he caught sight of his Lieutenant. "Don't just stand there Nemu you useless dullard let's go."

Stepping to the side, Isamu let the bald man interact with his so called Captain.

"Captain."

"Well, you certainly got yourself beaten up," stated the name Mayuri dubbed Zaraki.

"Tch – pathetic ~" sang Isamu receiving a glare from Ikkaku, a glance from Zaraki, and a barely audible giggle.

"Nice of you to visit," said Ikkaku ignoring the woman's comment.

"Oh we didn't plan to, we just got lost," came a childish voice from a little girl with pink from Zaraki's shoulder.

"I see your Lieutenant is here too," commented the man obviously not impressed with the information.

"Idiot, you should learn to respect your superiors whether they're a child or woman, obviously she can do something better then you seeing as she's your Vice Captain," spat Isamu, remembering what it was like as the Lieutenant of the Eleventh and having to deal with men like that all the time.

"Why the hell are you still here?" growled Ikkaku shifting his gaze to Isamu.

""You were lying… and I'm not leaving this room until you tell me," answered the woman as if it were obvious.

"Who is this Ikkaku, your girlfriend?" laughed the Captain clearly not caring the woman was in the room. "You're holding out on me, knowing such a hot woman and not telling me."

"Yea sure, can't you tell by the way she's showing me with kisses while I'm healing?" he replied sarcastically.

Blushing from the bigger man's comment, Isamu glared at Ikkaku taking a step closer. "Keep talking lover boy and I'll finish where the Ryoka left off."

Oblivious to everything around her Yachiru carried on from where she left off. "We were trying to find the intruders, but Kenny here was having troubling following directions, so how you feeling baldy?"

It was understandable 'Kenny' wasn't impressed with Yachiru's comment and ever more noticeable that Ikkaku didn't like the name the little girl gave him. "I asked you not to call me that anymore."

"Oh, should it be Mr. Baldy?"

"You little brat," growled baldy.

Rolling her eyes Isamu hit Ikkaku's head with her staff and scolded him. "What did I just say kid? Just because she's a child doesn't mean to don't have to show your Lieutenant respect."

"What does it matter you?"

"I am a woman in a superior position I know what it's like to be treated by bastards like you," replied the woman.

"Tch – I've never seen you before how are you a superior figure?" commented Zaraki as Ikkaku agreed.

Isamu's eyes narrowed and she face palmed. "Never mind."

"Is it true that you were defeated in battle?" asked Kenpachi not really caring for about the conversation before.

"Yes that is true, and I will say no more with this woman in the room," replied Ikkaku glaring at the woman, causing the Captain and Yachiru to look at Isamu expecting her to leave.

"Not happening, it's not like I'm going to go after them, I'm not even a part of the Gotei Thirteen. All I need to do is confirm what I believe."

"Fine. I am ashamed to admit it but I was defeated in battle by the enemy and then allowed to live."

"Is he strong," questioned Kenpachi.

"Yes, very strong. He appears to be a soul reaper he wears a shihakusho has short orange coloured hair and carries a sword as long as his body with no guard or grip. By now he is on his way to the Senzaikyu repentance cell."

"He shouldn't be hard to find."

"I gave him your description and told him to be on the lookout for you, Captain. My warning about you did not seem to concern him, regardless where you meet him you will surely enjoy an excellent battle, he's strong now and from what I saw I believe strength is still growing, master. By the time you encounter him it seems likely he'll be stronger still."

"Excellent," laughed Zaraki. "And his name is?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," stated Isamu with her eyes closed.

"Uh, yes…" confirmed Ikkaku.

Isamu opened her eyes, but they seemed to be distant as she thought. "Shit."

"What's wrong, Hottie?" asked Yachiru jumping off of Kenpachi's back into Isamu's head.

Completely unfazed about the girl on her head, use to her Lieutenant and Third seat's odd behavior, the only thing that bothered her was the name she had called her. "What did you just call me?"

"Hottie, cause Kenny said you were hot, so I assumed that was your name."

All angry feelings towards the girl was lost when Isamu heard her answer, how can you deny that was cute even though it was clearly a lie. "I'm sorry, but that is most certain _not_ my name, my name is Isamu Kurosaki… I mean… crap."

"What did you just say your name was?" asked Kenpachi, paying attention to what the woman just said.

**AN:** :D Yay, for another chapter :3.

Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it, although a bit of it was taken from episode twenty-nine.

Thank you again for reading, please review, your opinions mean a lot and are cherished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I, Gnarley- do not own bleach in anyway shape or form, for if I did own bleach 1) I would not be writing this Fanfiction, and 2) The manga wouldn't be talking like 16 times to 'decide'. But Gin :D My wonderfully creepy love as turned on Aizen and yet… I want to know so badly what is happening! GAH I MUST KNOW! :D… yea this is what happens to my mind at 3 in the morning :D.

**Special Thanks to: **MarieRock I adore you my love :D Thank you for wonderfully reviewingness!

And thank people for the Alerts listings!

ONWARD MY GOOD PEOPLE!

_-:-_

"Uh… Hoshi, where's the Captain?" asked Michi as she walked into their Captain's office with a handful of paper work.

"I don't know, this morning she just grumbled and said she would be back later. She didn't say where she was going," replied the Lieutenant who was sitting at the desk.

"Well… I guess that means you get to do all this wonderful paper work," said the third seat laughing as she dropped the stack on the desk.

"Not so fast, Michi, you're going to help with these."

Said woman glared at the Lieutenant and grudgingly sat down on the other side of the desk, picking up a bush and a piece of paper.

_-:-_

It had taken awhile, but Isamu finally got Kenpachi to stop pestering her about her name and if she knew Ichigo. At first she denied it but then finally released he wasn't going to stop she gave up and told him he would find out in due time but when he eventually ran into the kid not to mention her name what so ever.

"He sure is passionate about fighting," the woman commented out loud.

"You're still here?" asked Ikkaku with irritation in his voice.

"Shut up kid, Yamamoto asked me to come and heal you."

"_That's _the reason you're here!" said the bald man as his eyes widened in shock. "Who are you anyway, this is the fourth division, and the people can only heal so much."

"As I said before, my name is Isamu Kurosaki, I am the Chief Commander of the Kido Corps," replied Isamu as she pulled a chair out to sit beside the man. Putting down her staff she placed her hands over Ikkaku's wounds. "Don't move."

"Kido," scoffed Ikkaku.

"I know, it's not my most ideal place to be," said Isamu with a small laugh as she smirked at the man's face.

"What?"

"To me, Kido is just a tool people use to get out of a fight faster, personally I try to opt out of using it during a fight, unless necessary," she replied the look in her eye far away. "I use to be a part of the Gotei thirteen believe it or not, I was a lieutenant, and my brother was my Captain, those were the best years of my life."

"You were… a Lieutenant? That's what you meant when you were yelling at me for what I said to Yachiru."

"Yea, because I too was in a division full of jerks like you," answered Isamu with a smirk on her face. "But of course I put them in their place."

"What division were you in?" he asked as he shifted on the bed receiving a slap to his wounded chest.

"I told you not to move you moron," growled Isamu. "Besides you should have guessed it by now, what other division is there filled with a bunch of dumbass men then the Eleventh."

"The _Eleventh?"_ cried the injured man in shock.

Isamu smirked at her patient. "Yea, shocking hey? I'm the first commander of the Kido Corps to ever come from a division other than the fourth."

"But if you were from the Eleventh then how'd they know about your Kido abilities?"

"Both my brother and I exceled in every aspect of the battle field only, we choose to fight with strength rather than Kido."

Everything was quiet for a while as Isamu continued to heal Ikkaku's chest. The silence wasn't awkward but more peaceful; both people shared a mutual understanding that there was nothing needed to be said.

"You're name… its Kurosaki right? So how is it that you know the Ryoka, are you somehow related to Ichigo, but how you have to be at least over a hundred years old," said Ikkaku as more of a thought than a question.

Isamu's mouth formed a straight line as she continued staring at her hands concentrating on the third seat's words. "Yea…"

"Look ma'am you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, I mean you are the Captain here."

Looking at the man's face Isamu shook her head. "No its fine, but you aren't allowed to repeat anything to anyone, got it?" After she received a nod in agreement from the man she continued. "Ichigo, is my nephew."

As the words came out of her mouth Ikkaku inhaled a deep breath. "My brother was exiled from the Soul Society over twenty years ago, he was stripped of his Shinigami powers and left in the World of the living, I didn't take him long to find a human woman to fall in love with, he even went to medical school to become a doctor.

It took me a lot of begging to Central forty-six to allow me to be in contact with him, but I was able to be a part of his wedding and even be a part of Ichigo and his twin sister's lives, but it has been a while since I saw them last, I they think I am something called a lawyer in America."

"They don't know about your brother's and your lives in the Soul Society?"

"No, and that's why I wish for you not to say anything to anyone, and that is also why I asked your Captain not to repeat my name."

"When you talk about your brother, you seem at peace," commented Ikkaku, having noticed the far off look in her eyes when she was talking.

"Of course," she replied, the sides of her mouth lifting into a brief smile. "He's my other half, he's my twin." Looking down at her hands she noticed the wound had completely closed up leaving a small scar running down the left side of his chest.

"There you are, but unfortunately I'm not a miracle worker, I can't heal the scar."

"Uh… thank you," said Ikkaku sitting up now that he can, as he admired his now completely healed chest.

"I have to leave now, my Lieutenant and third seat have no doubt already done something horrible to my company," said Isamu as she stood up ignoring Ikkaku's thanks. "Goodbye Madarame, and if I find out you told someone what I just told you… let's just say you'll know why I'm the Kido Chief."

_-:-_

"_Aunty, stop calling me that!" cried a little boy with bright orange hair in frustration._

"_And why should I do that?" replied a young woman with crazy black hair. _

"_Because Mommy always said Ichigo meant 'One who protects' not some fruit," said the little boy playfully glaring at the woman he called Aunty._

"_Well yes, your Mom was correct, but you will always be my little Strawberry," she laughed as she attacked the little boy grabbing the sides of his stomach._

_The little Ichigo screamed and laughed as he tried to wrestle out of the woman's grasp. "Sto- op Aunty! That tickles!"_

"_Alright," replied the woman as she stopped tickling the little boy and picked him up. "It's time for the little strawberry to go to bed."_

_The boy's Aunt carried him up the stairs and opened a door with the number fifteen on it – another meaning for the child's name – and placed the orange hair kid in his bed. Once the boy was under the covers and snuggly tucked in the woman moved to leave the room when she was stopped by Ichigo's voice._

"_Aunt Isamu?" _

_Turning around in the doorway the said woman looked at her nephew. "Yes my darling?"_

"_Do you know what happens to people after they die?"_

_Isamu's breath caught in her throat and she smiled sadly at the young boy who had only just lost his mother a week prior. "Yes."_

"_Can you tell me?"_

_Sighing, the woman walked over and climbed onto the bed and laid next to the boy. _

"_Well, when a person passes away, their Soul will remain on earth or the world of the living as some would call it until a psycho-pomp or a Shinigami – someone who helps the Souls pass over to the Soul Society, a place where almost everyone goes after they have finished their life among the living," explained the woman to the best of her abilities._

"_Almost everyone?" _

"_Well… yes, you see, the people who did horrible things while alive are sent somewhere else as a punishment." _

"_Oh… do you think… Mom was allowed to go to the Soul Society?" questioned the little Ichigo, tears threatening to fall from his eyes._

_Lifting her hand, Isamu wiped at the boy's face and then began running her hand through his orange hair. The female gave her nephew a wobbly smile, tears now streaming down her face to, knowing she was about to lie to one of the most important people in her life. "Yea, she definitely got to go to the Soul Society."_

"A-a-unt," groaned an orange haired teen as he slowly came to, noticing the dimly lit passageway of the sewer.

**AN:** Tah-Dah! :D Another chapter complete aren't I just amazing :3? The last little bit with the little Ichi is dedicated to MarieRock :D A wonderful friend and a reviewer!

Thank you for reading! And I do hope you enjoy this story! Please be kind and review! But the silent readers are very much appreciated :D. You wonderful people you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* You already know, do I need to depress myself even more by repeating it?

**Thank you:** Kanna Yamamoto – I'm sorry, I wasn't able to translate your review :S … but thank you anyways!  
HieiHeeroRikuSesshoumaruSeto

**AN:** :D Sorry for the wait, I really have no excuse! BUT :D I got a Bamboo Tablet the other day and have been drawing up a storm :3 I put pictures on my Deviantart! Anyway on with the story! I am truly sorry for every mistake in here!

_-:-_

"Captain Isamu, Captain Isamu!" called out the Lieutenant of the Kido Corps.

"What is it now, Hoshi? Can't you see I'm busy," moaned said Captain as stared at her empty Sake bottle.

"I hardly call drinking alone in your office being busy Captain," replied the third seat from behind Hoshi.

"Nobody asked your opinion Michi, so please just shut your mouth," said Isamu as she stood from her seat and walked over to a book case which held more alcohol. "What was it that you want Hoshi?"

"Oh yes, well… a hell butterfly just came from the Captain General of the Thirteen court guard squads, your presences is required in a captains meeting at this very moment."

"Shit," cursed the Captain looking towards her Lieutenant and Third Seat before shunpoing out of the room.

"She's mean when she's drinking," stated Hoshi staring at the spot where her Captain once stood.

"She's always mean."

"Are you saying the Captain is always drinking Michi?"

"No, I'm saying she's mean whether she's been drinking or not," replied Michi, hitting Hoshi upside the head.

_-:-_

"This situation has become critical; as a result of recent events the thirteen court guard squads are now short by one lieutenant," said the Head Captain but he was interrupted by the door opening before he could continue.

"Down a Lieutenant," repeated Isamu as she entered the room, receiving several surprised looks.

Within moments of entering the room Soifon was in front of Isamu bowing down to her.

"Lady Isamu, it's an honor to see you again," said the small woman.

Isamu stared at the woman in front of her before glancing around the room to see several of the other Captains bowing to her, only the Captains of the Tenth, Eleventh and Twelfth weren't. "Stand up Shaolin, you're embarrassing yourself."

Rolling her eyes, Isamu stepped around the commander of the stealth force and stood beside the Older Captain. "Those of you who didn't bow are not my favourite people." She mumbled causing the three to stare at her.

"You're the woman from the infirmary," growled Mayuri narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"It's an honor to see you again Lady Isamu, it's been what… a hundred years since we last met?" said the Captain of the eighth from behind his straw hat.

Ignoring the man the Kido Corps Commander began talking to the Head Captain. "You lost a lieutenant, what did I miss in the last day I saw you?"

"As I was saying, obviously we can no longer afford to leave these matters in the hands of lower ranked officers and members, subsequently no disciplinary measures will be taken against Ichimaru for his earlier independent actions," continued Yamamoto as if Isamu hadn't even interrupted.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Furthermore, senior officers including lieutenants shall hereby be allowed to carry their Zanpakuto at all times with full war time usage of their powers." Isamu's eyes widened significantly at the sound of the old man's orders.

"Their allowed to carry their Zanpakutos at all times?" asked the blind Captain as more of a statement.

"Full release as in war time eh? I couldn't be happier," stated the Captain who called himself Kenpachi. Isamu inwardly smirked at the man; he was definitely worthy of the title Captain of the Eleventh.

"Ha, if someone hadn't let the Ryoka escape in the first place none of these measures would be necessary," said Mayuri directing it towards the captain of the third.

"Now, now what's the use in talking like that?" replied the fox faced man.

"Anyway he's fair game now, just the way I wanted," commented Kenpachi with a laugh.

"Wait, wait, back it up a moment. Are they saying you had the Ryoka in your hands and you let them go without killing them?" asked Isamu staring at the silver hard Captain. "Have you gone soft, Gin?"

"Aw Isamu why must you be so mean to me?" asked Gin with a pout.

"You say that as if you have no fault in this invasion either, Isamu," said the Noble Captain of the sixth finally speaking up.

"There is no need to point fingers Byakuya, because if it wasn't for you and your sister, those Ryoka wouldn't even be here," growled Isamu. "I find it hard to believe the great Thirteen Court Guard Squads are having a difficult time stopping these Ryoka from stampeding around the Seireitei."

"Are you saying you could run the Gotei Thirteen better, Isamu?" asked the smooth voice of Sosuke Aizen.

"One things for sure, if I was in charge you sure as hell wouldn't be a Captain, Aizen," spat Isamu in reply earning surprised looks from the same three captains again. "I've never trusted you."

"Everyone," called out the Old man gaining everyone's attention. "Let us declare all-out war on these Ryoka."

"Are you serious, Old man?" asked Isamu. "You're calling war on a bunch of human teenagers, it seems pathetic to me. Why was I even called here?"

"As yes, Isamu I would like you to stay put in the Seireitei until Rukia Kuchiki's execution, just in case."

"Captain Yamamoto," called out the youngest Captain. "I'm sorry I have to ask, but who is this woman?"

The two commanders looked towards the young boy. "This is Isamu Kurosaki, head of the noble house of Kurosaki and the Chief Commander of the Kido Corps."

"Tch – Kido and a noble," grunted Kenpachi causing Isamu to glare at him and Shunsui and Unohana to laugh to themselves, knowing Isamu's past.

"Why hasn't she been here before?" asked the young man again.

"It's rare for the Kido Corps to become involved with Gotei affairs, they like being reserved," replied Shunsui leaning forward slightly to look at him.

_-:-_

"Isamu," cried out the orange haired teen as he came to again.

"Who is this 'Isamu' you keep talking about?" asked Hanataro looking down at the teen.

"She's my aunt…" replied Ichigo trailing off.

"Oh… why did you keep mumbling her name?"

"I was having a dream… but it was more like a memory, it was weird it was right after my mom passed away and she told me about the soul society, back then I thought nothing of it… but now… I'm so confused," replied Ichigo honestly, he really was confused was there a possibility his Aunt knew about the Soul Society? Maybe she could see ghosts like him and Karin, but he didn't know, he hadn't seen her since he was at least six. She lived in America as a lawyer.

"You've lost too much blood, maybe you're just hallucinating, you should try and get more rest," replied Hanataro as he continued healing Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo moved to get up but felt the pain and stopped. "Yea… maybe you're right."

**AN: **Dun dun duuunnn… Ichigo's getting suspicious :3!

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and if you like please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form… unless manga and DVD's count…

**Thanks to:**

MarieRock  
HieiHeeroRikuSesshomaruSeto  
Chibi-Taichou  for your reviews!

_-:-_

"So, what you're saying is that you have to stay in the Seireitei until the end of Rukia Kuchiki's execution?" repeated Michi as she crossed her arms and gave her captain an appointed look.

"Yea," replied Isamu furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"To be honest, I have no idea… but I have a bad feeling about this," replied the Captain again. "Michi I want you to come with me and Hoshi is to stay here and take care of the Kido Corps."

"But Captain…"

"No buts Hoshi, I need you to stay here, there's no way I would leave this place in charge of Michi," interrupted Isamu.

"Gee, thanks," mumbled Michi sarcastically.

Isamu glared at her third seat and snorted. "No problem. We should leave now, at the rate Central 46 keeps bumping up the execution date we should only be gone for a few days."

"Ye-yes Captain Kurosaki," stuttered Hoshi bowing to the noble woman already having lost the argument.

_-:-_

"Why did you drag me with you?" complained Michi as she dragged her feet along the gravel through the Seireitei.

"Honestly… " replied the Captain pondering for a moment.

"So… you made me come here, for no reason?"

"Not exactly, I have a reason, just one that the Commander wouldn't agree with."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a Captain in the Gotei Thirteen who I don't trust, and like me you won't be affected by his Zanpakuto if he was to try something."

"What do you mean?" asked Michi in confusion as she stopped and looked at her Captain.

"Sosuke Aizen is a conniving bastard who plays out to be this nice, sweet, tea loving man with the power to put anyone under a complete hypnosis, but only those who have witnessed his Zanpakuto in its shikai form. That leaves you and I being the only ones in the Seireitei with the advantage of not being under his spell," explained Isamu as she continued walking, causing Michi to jog to catch up to her.

"What makes you think he going to –

The third seats sentence was interrupted by an ear piercing scream coming from the direction right ahead of the two members of the Kido corps. Michi looked to her Captain who in returned narrowed her eyes and ran in towards the young woman's scream.

As they arrived at the source of the scream several of the other lieutenants had already shown up.

"That's impossible," voiced out a male with blonde hair and a third division symbol attached to his arm.

"He was murdered…" mumbled a busty strawberry blonde.

"Captain…" whispered Michi looking up at the place the Lieutenants seemed to be fixed on. "There's nothing there."

"No… to us, there isn't, but to them it's something tragic," replied Isamu looking at the young woman who seemed to be affected the most. As if amused by this information she continued."From the look on that girl's face and the fact she has on the Lieutenant badge from the fifth company, I would say Captain Aizen has been murdered."

"What's all this racket so early in the morning?" called out the sly voice of the fox faced Captain.

"Gin, squad three Captain" whispered Isamu before Michi had the chance to ask. "Of course he'd been in on it."

"Oh that, yes it certainly is a tragedy."

The lieutenant of the fifth turned and stared at the silver haired Captain for what seemed like ages.

"Michi," whispered Isamu calmly. "If she attacks Gin, I want you to step in front of him okay? I give you permission to draw your sword if you want."

Michi raised her brow and looked confusedly at the woman, but didn't have time to question her before the Lieutenant began charging at the third company Captain, her Zanpakuto drawn.

"It was you!" cried Momo.

Without a second thought, Michi drew her sword as well and shunpo'd in front of the Captain but before the girl reached them another man with blonde hair the split into two points at the back. From behind, Michi could hear the strange man chuckle.

"Izuru, stand aside!" said the girl weakly.

"I can't do that, I'm the lieutenant of squad three, no matter what reason I cannot allow anyone raise their sword to my Captain," replied Izuru.

"Hm," laughed Gin, as he turned to walk away from the crowd.

Try as she may, Momo was unable to move around the blonde. "He's a murder, Izuru. Let me go!"

"You know that I cannot."

The young Lieutenant was unable to take that as answer and began to scream. "Stand aside, I'll kill him."

"Let him go!" Izuru shouted in return.

"Captain," called Michi turning to Isamu, as the two Lieutenants continued to argue. "Should we stop them?"

Isamu's eyes flickered to her third seat and then quickly back to the building ahead of them to where the body of Sosuke Aizen was supposedly. "No, it isn't our place to intervene; we do not belong to the thirteen court guard squads."

"But Captain, they've started to release their shikai!" cried Michi.

"Oh dear, Michi, I never took you one to stop a fight," replied Isamu finally taking her eyes off the wall. "Of course, they are stupid to release their swords in a public place, but they must pay for their actions, and like I said, it isn't our place to stop it."

Just then, as the two Lieutenants were about to strike at each other, the kid Captain stopped both swords. "Back away now, both of you."

"Toshiro," said Momo in awe.

"Place these two under arrest."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Momo.

"Momo! At a time like this you take up arms against your own! Especially when your first priority should have been to get Captain Aizen's body down from up there," lectured Captain Hitsugaya. "I will report this incident to the Head Captain. Get these two out of my sight, lock them both up."

As the other lieutenants dragged Momo and Izuru away, Toshiro looked from Aizen's 'body' to the Commander of the Kido corps. "Why didn't you stop this?"

"It's not in my place to stop two lieutenants of the Gotei thirteen because they are too stupid to follow orders and rules," replied Isamu.

"Aren't you a little young to be a Captain?" question Michi as she bent over and looked at the Captain and smiled.

"What did you just say?" growled Toshiro, his eyes closed and his eyebrow twitching.

"Michi, please stop teasing the boy," said Isamu as she chuckled.

"Thank you Squad Ten Captain, sorry you had to waste your time on one of mine," called out the Third Division Captain.

"You know, Gin, I believe that, just now you were about to kill Momo."

"Now, whatever could you be talking about?"

"Play innocent if you like, but I'll tell you this, if you allow Momo's blood to be spilt, I promise you, I'll kill you," threatened the young Captain.

"Oh how scary, but I suggest you keep an eye on her, you don't want any misfortune to befall her," replied Gin.

"My my, two Captains with a grudge, how scandalous," chuckled Isamu sadistically.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ichimaru, what's going on!" called out several squad members. "Oh…no, Captain Aizen… he's dead!"

"But how could this have happened?"

"Get the Captains body down, immediately," ordered Hitsugaya.

Once Toshiro was past him, Gin began to chuckle.

"Well, are you just lovely, you really shouldn't tease people like that, Gin."

"Have you ever known me not to, Isamu?"

"No, I haven't," replied the Kido master as she narrowed her eyes, along with her third seat.

"Sad isn't it?" commented Gin, looking up to the body. "…the loss of a Captain during the middle of a crisis."

"Of course." Isamu began to walk past the Third division Captain but paused a few meters away. "Don't think I don't know, Gin. I just hope you know where your place is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not," mumbled Isamu, smirking as she started to walk away again, followed by Michi.

_-: -_

**AN:** Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please review :D!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I now officially own BLEACH :D… okay no that was a lie I don't own bleach… but if I did EVERYONE WOULDN'T BE SOO EFFING CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON!

***Spoiler***

I mean really… is Uryuu dead? What's going on with this random guy and the X-cution and what not… and what do they want with Isshin?

**AN: **D: I'm sorry it's taking me FOREVER to get out chapters and what not, and like everyone else my lame excuse is School… it's taking over my life and I HATE IT lmao.

Kanna Yamamoto : Thank you for the review J! Here's me … continuing lol.

Kurisetina : Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Sorry for the wait.

MarieRock : BTW, you rock. XD

Shadow-Chan 4 : xD Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy!

SesshySauce57 : I would never end this story haha, thank you for your review. I'll try to write faster :D! Hope you enjoy!

As mid day came around, the two woman from the Kido Corps continued to walk aimlessly around the Gotei Thirteen. It was Michi's first time in the Gotei Thirteen seeing as she was placed into the Kido Corps right out of the Academy.

"Captain…" started Michi but she paused not saying anything else.

"Yes?" replied the Captain glancing at her subordinate/friend.

"We- well, are you going to tell the Head Captain about this morning?"

"No, I'm not."

"What?" cried Michi. "Why not?"

"Calm down Michi! I have a reason for my actions." Isamu glared at the path ahead of her. "If I told the Old Man Yamamoto what took place, rather then go alone with Aizen's death, I'd be calling Aizen out on his bluff and he'd know I'm not effected by his abilities and therefore I'd no longer hold an advantage."

"But… doesn't your Zanpakuto's abilities make it so you're not affected by other Zanpakutos?"

"To a point. There's no telling whether I'd be able to hold off someone as powerful as Aizen."

"Are you saying this Aizen person is stronger then you?" asked the third seat startled.

"I wouldn't know, seeing as I've never fought him, it is against the rules for two Lieutenants to partake in a battle with one another," answered Isamu in amusement. "Hence why we just witnessed two Lieutenants being locked up."

Just as the blonde woman was about to reply to her superior she suddenly crashed to the ground, clutching her chest unable to breathe.

"Wh-who, who is that?" gasped Michi.

"I believe, that is the Captain of the Eleventh division. I guess he's found a friend," said Isamu as she looked towards the source of the Spiritual pressure. "Are you okay, Michi?"

"Yea, that was just a shock to me I guess," answered the Third seat.

"Speaking of Lieutenants, I heard the Lieutenant from the Sixth was arrested last night for insubordination," said Isamu, moving back to the topic before.

"Who's the Lieutenant?" asked Michi.

"Renji Abarai," replied the black haired woman as she looked around her surroundings. "I want you, to go to the cells in the sixth division and ask the Lieutenant about who it was he got into the fight with alright?"

"And if he doesn't answer?" asked Michi, looking bored with her task.

"Tell him… we aren't against what these Ryoka are doing."

Michi didn't bother answering, she just nodded her head and flash stepped away.

_-:-_

Michi walked aimlessly around the Seireitei looking for the sixth division and it seemed as though it took for hours once she finally did find it. The third seat had been to almost every division besides the sixth one.

"Finally," Michi sighed to herself as she entered the Sixth Companies barracks and headed towards the prison cells.

The hallways were completely bare, no one around to question what the blonde was doing nor to scold her for stealing the keys to the cell door off the hook on the door.

After a few minutes of walking around she found which room the man was being kept.

"Hey you!" called out the woman walking towards the man's cell door. "Are you Renji Abarai?"

"Who's asking?" grunted the man lying on a small cot, wrapped from head to toe in bandages.

"You don't need to know, now answer my question, Are you or are you not Renji Abarai Squad Six Lieutenant?" growled Michi, she never did have much patience. The only reply the third seat received was a grunt, taking that as a yes, Michi unlocked the door to the cell and walked in.

Renji turned his head to the woman. "Are you here to kill me?"

"All men are the same," scoffed Michi. "When sick or injured all they do is complain and ask for death."

"Who are you?" repeated the red head confused as to why this woman was in his cell.

"I'm Michi Daishi, the third seat of Kido Corps," replied Michi as she pulled a out a chair to sit down beside Renji's seat. "I'm here to ask you some questions."

"What do you want to know?"

Now that Michi was closer to the man she got a better look at his appearance. The lieutenant had long crimson hair and tribal tattoos covering most of his body, and he definitely wasn't out of shape. Michi caught herself staring a little too long, she blushed and looked away from the man.

"Well?" repeated Renji in a frustrated manor.

"Actually… I don't even know why I was sent to see you, I guess I'm suppose to ask you about the person who put you in this condition," answered Michi as she glared at the hands. _Why'd Isamu send her here? Why couldn't she come herself._

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what more is there to say about him other than he's one of the strongest people I've ever fought and he's going to save Rukia."

"Kuchiki right?" added Michi earning a nod.

"Is she… you're girlfriend?" asked Michi but she immediately regretted now she was embarrassed.

"Rukia?" laughed Renji, hurting himself in the process. "God no, she's like my little sister, she's my best friend."

"Oh, okay."

"Why? Are you jealous?" smirked Renji as he turned to look at the woman again.

"What! I don't even know you why would I be jealous?" huffed the flustered blonde.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," Renji laughed.

"You're in no condition to be teasing me right now." Michi glared the red head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You said the boy's name was Kurosaki… right?" asked the third seat finally taking everything he said.

"Yes, why?"

"My Captain… her name is Isamu Kurosaki, it's just weird hear that's all."

"Kurosaki? Could they be related?" asked Renji.

"Who knows…"

_-:-_

"So I was right, it was the Captain of the Eleventh fighting," said the Commander of the Kido Corps as she stood behind the pink haired lieutenant looking down on the Captain fighting with the orange haired teen.

"Hmm?" Yachiru turned to see who had interrupted her while watching 'Kenny' fight and beamed when she saw Isamu. "Hiya Hottie! Kenny and Ichi are fighting! Kenny's having fun."

"Lieutenant," Isamu nodded her had at the young girl and sat down beside her.

"Who are you rooting for Hottie? Kenny or Ichi?" asked Yachiru.

"Well I wish for neither of them to die," replied the older woman. "It would be a shame for your Kenny to die before I had the chance to fight him myself."

"You want to fight Kenny?"

"It would be an honor to fight the man who holds the name Kenpachi. I use to know someone who also held the name Kenpachi but he gave that title away a long time ago."

"Kenny hasn't had this much fun in forever!" cheered Yachiru as Kenpachi's blade cut a building down and his eye patch had been taken off.

"No way!" gasped Isamu. "His eye patch was suppressing his spiritual pressure this whole time?"

"Mhm! Kenny wears it for a handicap, it's the same with the bells in his hair! He does it because he can't find anyone strong enough to give him a good challenge, but then Ichi came along."

In what seemed like moments the fight was over with both Kenpachi and Ichigo passed out on the ground. Yachiru cheered and went down to the two men, with Isamu on her heal.

**AN:** Thank you all for reading! Again I am sorry for the wait! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I was about to say episode and I have no idea why)! This chapter... seems rushed to me... I'm sorry if you feel that way too... I just want to be done with this Arc of the story AND I AM NOT DOING THE BOUNT ARC... it's a horrible arc lol.

Feel Free to review :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not, nor will I (unfortunately) ever own Bleach or it's characters. But I do own merchandise as well as the cleaning product! Any characters that are unrecognizable to the original plot belong to me.

**Thanks to:**HeartOfNewcastle : Thank you :) I'm glad you enjoy it soo far! I'm sorry, you must have been sleepless for quite some time for I haven't updated in two months lol.

Kanna yamamoto : I wish my Spanish was a tad better. I'm sorry for the delay in posts D: I had exams and then just started a new semester, not all that fun haha. I hope you enjoy it!

_ReNaY_ : *gasp* Thank you. Lol I'm glad you're addicted, because I love knowing I had that affect on someone! :3

Kurisetina : I believe I already replied to you, but thank you again :3

Sesshysauce57: Thank you :3 again.

Dragonrain618: :3 I can't wait to write Ichigo's reaction! But I don't think it's going to be any time soon!

MarieRock : haha it's totally okay because as you can see it has taken me like four months to write another chapter anyways. Oh believe me Michi just about died as well when he asked that lol Thank you very much!

**AN:** No excuse for my lateness I just didn't feel like writing anything for an uber long time because I'm like that.

ON WITH THE STORY MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS!

_-:-_

After Yachiru said her goodbye to the substitute soul reaper she was off again in a flash with Kenpachi on her back. Instead of follow the pink hair Lieutenant, Isamu stayed put and stared at her nephew.

"You're an idiot Ichigo. Just like your father," whispered the woman to herself as she was about to walk away when another person came by.

"He does share a lot of traits with Isshin doesn't he?" asked a light feminine voice.

"Yoruichi, it's been awhile," stated the female Kurosaki with a rare smile, surprised to see the dark skinned woman in front of her.

"That it has, Is, that it has," replied Yoruichi.

"Take care the idiot all right? No doubt his father already knows he's here. Isshin doesn't need to worry about his son dieing."

"Ichigo doesn't know about you does he?" asked Yoruichi as she picked said teen and placed him on her shoulder.

"All he knows is that I'm a Lawyer living in America, that's good enough for now."

"I understand." With that Yoruichi disappeared on the spot.

Once the woman was gone, Isamu looked at the rubble around her and then at the sky. "Ichigo… I hope you know what you're doing."

_-:-_

"Ugh that stupid asshole!" growled Michi as she stormed away from the sixth division mimicking the red haired lieutenant. " Blah blah 'Are you jealous' nee nee nee 'I won't tell anyone' Like… who the hell does he think he is, I should have just put him out of his misery and killed him like he said! Honestly where does he get off teasing me like that."

"Trouble in paradise?" Interrupted a voice in the middle of the Third Seat's rant.

"Captain!" gasped Michi embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Sounds like an interesting conversation you had there."

"Ugh the man is an insufferable jerk and when I offered to heal him, he had the nerve to say I was only doing it to be near is gorgeous. Who says shit like that?" cried out the blonde in frustration.

"Was it?"

"Was it what?" asked Michi staring at her Captain with furrowed brows.

"Did he have a gorgeous body?" replied Isamu nonchalantly.

"Yes…. I mean no, I mean I don't know I'm so confused." Michi pulled at her hair and glared at the older woman. "I hate you."

"I'm sure, now lets go," stated Isamu as she turned and began gates of the Seireitei.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the Kido Corps. I know we were asked to stay in the Seireitei but first we must explain what's going on to the Lieutenant."

"Tch - I'd be surprised if the compound isn't destroyed by the time we get back."

"Just because you're upset doesn't mean you can take it out of Hoshi," said Isamu sternly as she gave her third seat a small glance.

For awhile the walk back to the Kido Corp was silent. Isamu found the quietness peaceful where Michi was just trying to calm down from earlier. The day had been long, first they witnessed the `death' of a Captain as well as a fight between to Lieutenants, but what was bugging the third seat the most was what Abarai had said about the boy who he'd fought, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Captain?" called out Michi in a somewhat weak voice.

Isamu didn't respond verbally back she gave a look to the blonde as though to say she was listening. With a much stronger and confident voice Michi spoke.

"Lieutenant Abarai, he mentioned the teenage boy he fought, the reason he was in the prison cells, he said the boy's name was Ichigo Kurosaki… are you… by any chance is there a possibility you're related to him?"

"I wasn't expected that question from you Michi, but one I knew I'd hear sooner or later," replied Isamu looking over at the woman walking beside her. "Yes, I am related to him, but much closer than you seem to believe, for you see he is my nephew."

"But he's human! That can't be possible he…

"My twin brother, Isshin left the soul society to be with the woman he loved, a human woman, so in reality Ichigo and his two sisters are half human and half Shinigami…."

"Do they know you?"

"Yes, I've met and visited them many times, they believe me to be a successful business woman in America who travels frequently."

"Oh…" mumbled Michi looking at her feet for a moment. "Does he… does Ichigo know yo….

"That I'm a Shinigami? No. And I hope to keep it that way to… for the time being that is, I'm sure his father has yet to tell him and if he were to find out about me that would just make things more complicated," replied the Captain as she subconsciously played with her staff.

_-:-_

"Are you positive Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru are going to betray the Soul Society?" asked Hoshi ringing her hands together.

"Did you not hear what the Captain just said?" shouted Michi frustrated with the Lieutenants innocence. "We didn't see Aizen's 'dead' body, and Ichimaru seemed to know about it. Of course they're going to betray the Soul Society."

"Oh… well, have you guys told anyone, like the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13?" questioned Hoshi looking towards Isamu who was standing by the door of the office with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, I've already been accused of lying to them before about this, there's no use in bringing it up again. Besides how am I to prove Aizen's still alive if several Lieutenants and two Captains witnessed him dead," replied Isamu calmly. "We're just going to wait this out, Shiryoku has already warned me about what's to come."

"What's going to happen?" asked both the Lieutenant and Third Seat.

"Ichigo and Abarai will achieve Bankai in two days from now, the day of Rukia Kuchiki's execution."

"But Kuchiki's execution isn't for another week," corrected green haired girl.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Hoshi?" laughed Isamu. "I know that, but 'Central 46' will move up the date tomorrow night. One thing I don't know yet, is what Rukia's execution has to do with Aizen's plan."

"So Shiryoku hasn't mentioned anything about Aizen?" question Michi glaring at the Captain.

"No. She hasn't shown me or told me anything about the betrayal for twenty years," mumbled Isamu. "We won't be returning to the Seireitei until the day of Rukia's execution, and when we do we'll all go."

"Who will run the company?" panicked Hoshi.

"There's more to worry about than who'll be in charge when we're gone."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the wait D: It's been so long and I have no excuse lol and I've had this chapter written for a week but Fanfiction wouldn't let me log on. Pooy!

Thank you all who read this chapter :) I hope you all enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or its characters for they belong to Tite Kubo. I do own Isamu, Hoshi and Michi.

**Special Thanks to: **

Shaybo27 - I'm happy to see people love my story!

_Quack_- No no, your review was definitely not wasted! I'm glad you enjoy the plot line, and I can assure you this story is not perfect haha, I really need to go back and fix some many errors! But thank you all the same! Now where are those cookies?

HieiHeeroRikuSesshoumaruSeto - I feel I have let so many people down for not updating in the past year!

YueLilianPotter - Thank you :D

_Dottt_ - Sorry for the long awaited update!

_Operaghost18_- Now I don't think this is one of the best bleach fics on the site but who am I to tell you, your own opinions :3! But thank you very much that means a lot to me!

_ReNaY - _I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I honestly don't have a reason other than "I lost interest" which would be a complete lie haha. Thank you though.

_NotAStalker _- haha you probably have lost faith in me by now but thank you for enjoying the story anyways !

jinxedpixie - Thank you for the review, and I can relate it can be hard to review sometimes because even though you love the story the only thing that comes to mind is! I love it please update soon! Haha and although this update is no where near soon to your review at least it is an update right? :)

dragonrain618 - Thank you :3

kanna yamamoto - :3 yay for continuing after a year hahaha.

**AN:** It has been almost a year since I last updated this story and I am truly sorry for that! I guess I just lost interested in writing because I haven't written anything in the past year! But I've been keeping up with the manga and now that Bleach is entering its final arc I feel I should continue all my stories :3! It's strange though, because I feel as though I only ever update when I have the flu…. Lol.

I hope there are still viewers to this story haha! Especially after how long it has been and I hope they all still enjoy it as much as they did before!

-:-

Two days right on schedule. The date for Rukia's execution had been moved and was supposed to happen early that afternoon. One thing that Isamu wasn't sure of though was Ichigo and Abarai's progress with their Bankais. The Commander of the Kido Corps knew it was possible to obtain Bankai within three days but she wasn't too sure that they would have the ability to control it properly and not to mention their time was cut from three days plus a few to two and a half days. It was now mid morning the day of the execution and Isamu was on her way back to the Seireitei with her Lieutenant and Third seat to witness said execution and unseal the Sokyoko.

"You're really agreeing with Central 46 to unseal the Sokyoku for Miss Kuchiki's execution?" Hoshi asked sadly as they made their way to on of the gates of the Sekkiseki wall around the Seireitei.

"You say that as if I have a choice Lieutenant," replied Isamu as she waved to the guard to let them in. "It's not as though I can argue with them about it. It is Central 46 after all, they hate me enough as it is."

"Tsk- Then those boys better be fast in stopping this thing or else once you release that thing Kuchiki will be dead for sure," mumbled Michi.

"I won't be the one releasing the Sokyoku. I have to stay away from anywhere that Ichigo might be and could see me," commented Isamu as she lead the her subordinates to the first division.

"What?" shouted the other two in unison.

"You two will be releasing the Sokyoku, and at least then if they by chance weren't there before the execution they would be some chance of someone being able to stop the whole ordeal."

"Are you sure Captain? I mean we haven't even been around to see that thing being used never mind releasing it ourselves," cried Hoshi.

"I have never seen the Sokyoku used before either. This is why it confuses me as to why they are taking such drastic measures for a crime that is considered small in the Gotei 13."

"Transferring powers to a human. Punishable, but not normally by death. Refusing to report back to the Soul Society after mission/ said crime. Also punishable but definitely not by death, more of a slap on the wrist," mumbled Michi, thinking out loud. The three woman were silent for a moment as they processed the information.

"This is exactly why I have a feeling it has something to do with Aizen's plans," whispered Isamu as they came to the door of the first division. Just before the Captain was about to knock the door swung open. "Just in time, Commander Kurosaki, we were just making our way to the Sokyoku Hill." came the voice of the Captain Commander.

"Of course, Captain Yamamoto" bowed Isamu. "I'd like to introduce you to my Lieutenant and Third seat, Hoshi Kiyomizu and Michi Takeda. They will be the ones releasing the Sokyoku today."

"What are you talking about? You're going to let amateurs perform something as serious as an execution?" shouted Soifon.

"Excuse me? Are you doubting my faith in my subordinates?" asked Isamu looking at the second division captain before looking towards Yamamoto again. "I hope you do not have a problem with this. For reasons I would rather stand by, just incase something else were to happen."

"Very well, now let us be one our way," Captain Yamamoto said with the nodded of his head before walking on.

The Kido Corp members stood still as they waited for the few Captains and their Lieutenants to walk pass them before Hoshi and Michi began to follow.

"Captain, aren't you coming?" questioned Hoshi.

"I'll meet you two there, I sense a snake," chuckled Isamu before flash stepping away.

"A snake?" said Hoshi looking towards Michi who shrugged in return.

-:-

"Want me to save you?" said a rather familiar voice as Isamu landed at the Senzaikyu bridge. "I could rescue you from this execution and save your life right now. You and Renji… and the others too"

"Captain Ichimaru you can't be serious," exclaimed members of the Kido Corp who had been escorting Rukia Kuchiki away from the Senzaikyu.

"You think I'm kidding?" asked the third division Captain as he reached towards the young noble. "I am."

"I knew I sensed a snake, Ichimaru," snickered Isamu as she walked towards the Captain and a startled Rukia.

"Commander," gasped the men as they bowed to they're commanding officer.

"Ah, Isamu, how lovely to see you again," greeted Ichimaru smiling bigger then possible.

"Men please continue escorting Miss Kuchiki to the Sokyoku, there is no reason for her to be late," commanded Isamu, not taking her eyes off of Ichimaru. "And Miss Kuchiki, don't take what Gin said to heart. Stay strong, you're a noble after all, greet your death with pride."

"Goodbye, Rukia! I'll see you once more… at the Sokyoku," commented Ichimaru as the guards and Rukia walked away. Just seconds after walking away, the girl began to scream.

"What ever you said to that girl broke her resolve," commented Isamu looking away from the Captain just for a moment to look at the girl.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play innocent, Gin," scowled Isamu. "I heard what you said, although no all of it, I know you gave her false hope in saving the poor girl. Perhaps you should be more careful about what you say, you never know who is going to be around to hear you."

"And what are you going to do about it," snapped Ichimaru, opening his eyes just a bit to glare at the woman before him.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," replied Isamu returning the glare. "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Do you even hear the words that come out of your mouth?"

"Who knows? It's like asking you if you understand what you're doing is worth hurting the one you care most about."

"Leave Rangiku out of this," mumbled Ichimaru turning away from the woman.

"I just…" started Isamu as she looked to her old acquaintance. "Don't do something you'll come to regret later on."

"I won't" replied Ichimaru before disappearing.

"I hope so," whispered Isamu before making her way to the Sokyoku. "Ichigo… you're out of time, I hope you got something out of these few days."

-:-

"Where's the Captain?" cried Hoshi as the time got closer to the execution.

"Stop your whining," mumbled Michi as she stood with her arms crossed as she glared at everyone around her.

"Now that the time has arrived let us begin the execution," announced Captain Yamamoto as he stood in front of Rukia and the Sokyoko.

"No, no no… Michi I can't do this! What if something goes wrong I don't want to lose my postion," exclaimed Hoshi as she began to panic. "We can't do this, the Captain is insane for even suggesting this."

"Calm down Lieutenant, I am right here," chucked Isamu beside the small girl as if she was there the whole time. "You'll do fine, besides the only thing you two have to do is unseal the Sokyoku. I doubt you'll even get to the rest."

"What do you mean?" questioned Michi

"I don't have anytime to explain just go to your positions!"

"Right!" shouted the two subordinates flashed away.

After making sure the girls went to right place, Isamu made her way to stand next to Division twos' captain Soifon. '_It's odd so few people should up, it's understanding for some but Captain Unohana and Kuchiki would have wanted to be here for sure. And there is a possibility that Byakuya is feeling remorse but he would have to come, to at least represent the Kuchiki family.' _thought Isamu as she looked over the people around her.

"… I think Zaraki's lost it. But still I would think Unohana would want to be here," mumbled Soifon to her Lieutenant.

"Or, Byakuya… Speak of the devil," Isamu commented out loud as said Kuchiki made his presence known, causing Soifon and her Lieutenant to look over.

"You really do have a lot of faith in your subordinates, letting them run this execution and all," whispered Soifon as Yamamoto talked with the youngest noble.

"Of course, they're truly amazing. When they work together, some of the things they do I couldn't do better myself," replied Isamu smiling at Soifon before turning to look at the girls.

"You're doing great, Hoshi. Michi" whispered Isamu to herself even though they couldn't here her. Before hearing what Yamamoto and Rukia were talking about.

"Your last request will be honored. After your execution I shall allow the Ryoka to return home, unharmed"

"Thank you so much Head Captain," replied Rukia with a sad smile.

"How cruel, why say that when he has no intension of sparing them," mumbled the fourth squads Lieutenant.

"It's actually not cruelty, Isane, its kindness," said Unohana appearing from no where.

"Captain Unohana," smiled Isamu as she walked over to the fourth division.

"What do you mean by that, Captain Unohana?" asked Isane.

"Her fate is unavoidable, but now with the Head Captains promise she won't need to worry about her friends. So she will at least die with some piece of mind," explained Unohana. "Commander Kurosaki, it is great to see you. I see there are less Kido Corp members here then usual for the Sokyoku. Only three plus your Lieutenant and Third seat"

"Yes, I feel strongly enough in Hoshi and Michi's spiritual pressure that there is no need for the mass numbers they normally use," replied Isamu as they watched the release of the Sokyoku happen.

"Wait, what's going on?" shouted Michi over the noise of the flames.

"Something has stopped the Sokyoku from striking Rukia Kuchiki," called one of the other members of the Kido Corps.

"It's about time, Ichigo," mumbled Isamu as she turned around to walk away before pausing to hear the other Captain's responses.

"This can't be!" Soifon said in astonishment. "But the Sokyoku has the power of a million Zanpakuto. He couldn't have taken it one with one single Zanpakuto, could he? Just who is this guy."

"Nanao? Did you think this is the one the other Ryoka was talking about?" questioned Captain Kyoraku.

"Yes. His appearance certainly matches all the Captains reports we've received."

"I see, I guess it figures in the end it was the Ryoka who saved the day."

" … you'll be torn to pieces…. Ichigo" shouted Rukia from her position up in the sky, causing Isamu to turn around and look up.

"Are you an idiot kid? He's going to get himself killed going get to head with that thing," growled the concerned Aunt.

"Captain Ukitake? And Kiyone?" cried Isane, the Lieutenant of squad four.

'_The Shoihin shield? But it's supposed to be sealed… why didn't I think of that?' _wondered Isamu as she watched Kyoraku join Ukitake and his third seats.

"Stop them! They'll destroy the Sokyoku!" shouted Soifon.

"What can I do?" replied Omaeda.

"He's right, Soifon. There is nothing he can do against two captains of the Gotei 13, never mind the Shoihin shield, you should know that seeing as you served the Shoihin family for a fare amount of time," scowled Isamu as she watched the Sokyoku being destroyed and then other Shinigami in a panic.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? There was no reason to come and beat up members of the Kido Corps for no reason, they weren't doing anything, they didn't even try to keep those Captains from destroying the Sokyoku!" shouted Michi to a new arrival causing attention to go to them.

"It's about time, Renji!" called Ichigo from the top of the broken stand.

"Now look at you, you've gone and exhausted yourself! You're a complete idiot, plus you're injured again. I can't believe you, you were better off dieing in the stupid prison cell in the sixth squad barracks," Michi continued to scream as she marched over to where the red headed Lieutenant collapsed to his knees as he leaned on his Zanpakuto.

"Renji!" shouted Rukia from above them.

"Rukia!" Renji called back trying to seem as though he was fine.

"Okay fine, ignore me. See if I care. I'm not the one standing here worried about your health or anything," growled the third seat as she stood next to tattooed man.

"Oh Renji! It is you, I'm so glad you're still alive!" cried Rukia in glee.

"Just barely," mumbled Michi causing Renji to glare at her.

"I figured you'd show up," commented Ichigo.

"What choice did I have? I couldn't just rely on you to save Rukia, could I?" replied Renji in a cocky manner.

"All right, here you go," said Ichigo has began to lift Rukia up.

"He's not going to do what I think he is…is he?" exclaimed Michi to Renji.

"I don't…."

"Ready!"

"Wait, Ichigo! You really don't think you're going too…" shouted Rukia as he continued moving her.

"He hold on now…" cried Renji, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Look out below!"

Michi stood there star struck as she watched the petite girl scream as she was thrown towards the ground heading for herself and Renji. "Oh. My. God… he just did… didn't he?"

"Are you insane?" screamed Renji, just before Rukia crashed into him and they slid across the ground a few meters.

Rukia was the first to recover and to sit up. "Damn you Ichigo."

"You idiot, what if I didn't catch her?"

"Take her and go! Don't just stand there, get her to safety! Take her far away from here," shouted Ichigo as he continued to ignore their shouts and being oblivious to the surrounding area. "That's your duty! Protect her with your life."

Without even answering him, Renji stood up suddenly and began running with Rukia in his arms.

"Michi, I want you to follow them! Abarai is too injured to shunpo and Kuchiki is weak, they may need healing if they get too far, " said Isamu appearing from behind the young woman. "I need to get out of here before Ichigo sees me or recognizes me."

Michi stared at her Captain for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "Yes Ma'am." Within seconds she was gone.

Hoshi ran up to Isamu after she checked the last Kido Corp member. "Captain, what would you like me to do?"

Isamu looked towards the others to see that they were looking at her. "I want you to stay here and help in any way they need, make it seem you're still agree with their side. I need to get away before Ichigo seems to notice me. They couldn't have heard me tell Michi to help Abarai and Kuchiki, they must think I sent her after them."

"But it seems they're sending their Lieutenants after them as well," commented Hoshi as she watched the Lieutenants beginning to chase after Renji.

Isamu watched with Hoshi before looking up towards Ichigo to see that he was going to stop them. "I need to leave now. Ichigo is going to come down to stop them so we have nothing to worry about. Besides I need to go check on something. Promise me you'll stay here"

Before the second in command could answer the Commander of the Kido Corps was gone. Turning around, Hoshi saw the Lieutenants being stopped by the orange haired Ryoka. The young woman watch in awe as she witnessed Ichigo take out the Lieutenant without using his Zanpakuto. _'There is no doubting that he and Lady Kurosaki are related!' _

-:-

**AN:** Thank you very much for reading this chapter and story! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review :). Sorry again for the long await update. I am started to feel I know where this story is going :D

Please excuse any and all mistakes I plan on going back and editing all chapters soon!


End file.
